Mr Leopard and Her Last Testament
by wind scarlett
Summary: Margaret thought she would die as her eyes laid on Law, realizing he had given her love virus. Of course, the amazing doctor would never let that happened to his cute girl. One Shot.


**Note**: it is just a piece of dedication for cute Margaret and Law. Instead falling madly in love with Luffy like the one some people wrote, I prefer Law as her soulmate. Well, I'm sorry for making Law so naughty, otherwise I have no story. -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Leopard and Her Last Testament<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

After years of learning and trying harder to be great warrior, finally Margaret was allowed to join the Kuja Pirates. It was her dream since long time ago, so she was very happy to go with the warriors. As usual, Kuja Pirates sailed along the dangerous Calm Belt to guard their territories. Moreover, since Hebihime-sama wasn't with them and no one knew about the result of the war, they obviously had to be more alert than before.

Sandersonia-sama was in the ship that day. She personally trained Margaret what to do. Sandersonia-sama was kind and patient woman who treated her subordinates nicely, quite different with her sister. She asked Margaret how to treat pirates according to their customs. That day was her best day ever, Margaret told herself. However, her heart stopped beating when she saw Salome crawled to Kuja Ship, giving important message.

"We have to pick sister, quickly." Sandersonia's face became tense as she read the message from Hancock's beloved snake. "Sail to Calm Belt North territory!"

"Aye, Sandersonia-sama!"

Kuja Ship added more speed, heading to the marine ship, which was waiting in Calm Belt North territory. When Margaret saw marine ship and another submarine were waiting for them, her heart pumped faster.

Margaret had learned that Hebihime-sama had accompanied Luffy to Impel Down, for fulfilling her duty as one of the shichibukai in the Marineford and helped the man she loved. Their journey had to be dangerous, of course. Yet, she had secretly hoped that both Hebihime-sama and Luffy were safe and in good condition. True, hope Hebihime-sama brought good news for them.

"They are coming!" some okama in bunny outfits came out from the marine ship, shouting happily. "Hey, Kuja Ship is here!"

Margaret bit her lips. She was far too scared to give any comments. All she could do was keep watching the ships, praying silently that nothing bad might have happened to Hebihime-sama and Luffy. Ran smiled and reassured her crew that everything was under control.

"I'm sure Hebihime is all right! She is the greatest warrior in the sea!" Ran stated confidently. "Stop worrying over silly things, Margaret!"

"Eh, look over there!"

Margaret's eyes widened as she saw Hebihime-sama walked out from the marine deck, followed by big-headed funny looking person, big blue fish that could walk, interesting person in yellow suit, and some weird creatures in bunny outfits. _Are all of them men? _

"I leave the rest in your hand," Ivankov told Hancock. "Take care of Straw Boy carefully."

Hancock replied arrogantly. "You don't have to tell me."

"See? Our Hebihime-sama is all right!" Ran smiled to Margaret. However, Margaret didn't listen to Ran's words. Her eyes kept watching at the man in yellow suit, who was staring at her.

The man was the second man she had ever seen. He had cruel intention on his face. His eyes seemed cold. Oh, great, who was she to judge the way he showed himself? Margaret shook her head for a while, before she fixed her eyes on him, again. Funny, why she was so attracted to him?

Law noticed there was someone who watched him. He sought for that person, and found one of the Kuja Pirates who was kept staring at him. She was beautiful girl with blonde hair, cute one.

There was something strange when their eyes met. Something inside Margaret seemed burning, insatiable urges that she had never experienced before. That was ridiculous, she thought, but why she couldn't stop looking at that man? Moreover, why he stared at her that way?

Then, he threw a smile to her.

Margaret was shocked when Law did that. Suddenly she felt something moved inside her tummy. Butterflies felt like flying around and roses spread around her. That was so beautiful. That was so amazing.

"Hurry, we have to return to the isle." Sandersonia-sama clapped Margaret's shoulder, destroying all of her imagination. "There is something urgent to do."

"Yes… yes…" Margaret finally spoke. "I'm on it, Sandersonia-sama."

She didn't know that Law's eyes were still on her when she left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The news that Luffy was badly sick quickly spread in Isle of Women. Every woman wanted to meet and make sure that Luffy was all right, besides touching him again, of course. However, Margaret didn't think about Luffy, not that much. Something had occupied all of her thoughts, something that dangerous and forbidden. She couldn't possibly have something special toward that cold man! He might give her the deadly disease!

Margaret had tried many things to avert her thinking of him, but she had failed. Then, she tried to erase her feelings by making some clothes that her friends had ordered before, but doing that also seemed difficult to do.

"Why all of them have leopard prints? Kikyo ordered floral motive for her dress, Margaret." Elder Nyon raised her eyebrows, checking all the clothes that Margaret had made so far. They were in great shapes and great size, but the only problem was the prints.

Margaret pursed her mouth, realizing what she had done. Leopard prints! That was terrible! That man also haunted her creation! How could it be! How could it happen!

"Are you having something in your mind?"

"NOOO! NOT AT ALL!" Margaret yelled frantically. "THERE'S NO MAN IN MY HEAD!"

Elder Nyon smirked. "Are you thinking what I am thinking…"

"Noo!" Margaret's face blushed as red as beetroot. "Elder Nyon, please…"

"Ohh, poor Margaret! My poor Margaret!" Elder Nyon exclaimed loudly. "My poor little girl!"

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"It's okay to have one or two secrets, Margaret…"

"Stop, Elder Nyon!" Margaret closed her ears. She was too ashamed to admit that she was thinking of certain man with cruel looking eyes. That was shameful thing. She should think about Hebihime-sama or Luffy's condition, but she couldn't help thinking about that leopard-printed man.

"Elder Nyon, I knew this is forbidden, but I…"

"You should notice that it is useless!" Elder Nyon said. "There's no use of falling in love with Straw Hat, he belongs to adventure!"

"EEEEEHHHH?" Margaret was stunned by Elder Nyon's comment. "What are you…"

"You must stop thinking about Luffy, poor Margaret!"

Margaret wanted to protest, but Elder Nyon didn't give her any chances. _How could_ _she think I am in love with Luffy?_

"Besides, no one wants to compete with Hebihime-sama, right?" Elder Nyon added happily. She always enjoyed love quarrellings. It reminded her of her youth long ago. "But, it's fun to be involved in triangle love anyway…"

Margaret sighed. She knew that it was useless to fight with Elder Nyon, so she let Elder Nyon kept talking as she pleased. Perhaps that man had left their isle. Yes, that was much better. Not meeting him was the best thing to do. Oh, God, why she had to think about the man she barely knew over and over? That was completely weird!

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been seven days since Margaret met Trafalgar Law in the ship. She resisted the urges to meet him. She hid herself from meeting the owner of the dark enchanting eyes. That was crazy, but she had no other option. She was afraid of catching the deadly virus that was carried by men. She still had so many dreams, so running away for a while wasn't too difficult.

That morning was so beautiful. Margaret decided to gather some wild berries for Sweetpea's healthy diet. Belladonna had warned her to watch Sweetpea's weight, otherwise her diabetes would be worsened. Humming happily, Margaret started her berry hunting. Berry hunting was her favorite thing, actually.

Without Margaret realized, she entered the territory, the territory which Law and his men occupied to nurse Luffy back to his health. She kept on walking and walking, taking the berries with her.

"If you are looking for reddish and purple berries, the ones near the river are the best." Deep voice came behind Margaret, making her startle. "The ones you collected aren't ripe enough."

Margaret saw who was talking with her. Her heart moved erratically inside her chests. _IT WAS HIM! IT WAS THE COLD MAN!_

"Why are you staring at me that way?" Law moved closer to Margaret, smiling. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Uhhmm…" Margaret dropped her berries when he was standing near her. "Uhmm, I have to…"

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"Please just stay where you are…" Margaret shivered as she spoke. "Don't move closer…"

"Let me help you." Law helped taking her berries, ignoring Margaret's warning. "Funny thing about women in Isle of Women, they always run away as they see us. Guess we men have virus or what…"

"You do, you have deadly virus!" Margaret said, avoiding Law's eyes. "Please don't stay closer to me!"

"Virus? What virus?" Law laughed, intentionally stepped forward. He drew her face to him, meeting her eyes. "Am I that scary?"

As he was standing in front of her, Margaret could feel something strange inside her tummy began to move again. That was annoying yet very pleasant in the same time. Suddenly Margaret felt paralyzed. She was going to hit the ground but luckily Law managed to catch her on time.

"He—hey!" Law was surprised. "Are you okay?"

Margaret sighed dramatically, closing her eyes. She was going to die, she acknowledged it bitterly. The man there, who she didn't even know his name, but he had affected her with the virus. Her head was dizzy and she couldn't walk in seconds. _Oh, is it the beginning of men virus symptoms?_

"Let me go, I have to go…" Margaret walked away from him, but she was far too weak to do that. "Oh, no…"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm going to die…" Margaret sobbed. She ran with all of her might, leaving Law in strange curiosity. "I'm going to die…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, Margaret wrote her last testament. She left all of her things for Elder Nyon, her only relative in the world. Elder Nyon had to be shocked to see her die very soon, she noticed that grimly. Margaret walked out from her house, searching good place to die. Ironically, her feet brought her back to Law's camp area.

Margaret hid behind the tree, looking at Law who was laughing with the silly bear, Bepo. He looked so handsome that way, laughing all the time with his friends. His voice seemed tender and his hands felt so soft…

She sighed. _Oh, why should man like him so deadly? Why should he make her dying?_

"Who's that?" Law stopped talking and stared at the tree where Margaret was hiding. Margaret was awed and she ran away as fast as she could, but Law didn't let her away that time. He rushed and caught her with ease. Law didn't want to loose her again, so he quickly trapped her in his arms.

"Hey, it's you!" Law smiled, still held her closely. "It's you again!"

"Huhuhu," Margaret cried in his embrace. "I'm going to die… I'm going to die, all because of you…"

"Die? What do you mean?"

"It's you… You gave me deadly virus…"

Puzzled by Margaret's sudden hysterical act, Law tightened his arms. He didn't understand was happening with the cute girl, but her craziness had to stopped at once. If she was sick, he would do anything he could. But, he totally didn't understand what she meant by him giving her deadly virus. Law told her softly, "don't move, I'll check your condition…"

"What are you…"

"I'm doctor."

After saying that, Law checked her temperature, pulse, and body. She was completely healthy, he noted. There was nothing serious with her health. The only problem with her was the sudden changing of the heartbeat, and he knew the reason of it, since he also got the same—same problem. He damned knew what to cure them.

Yes, he damned knew how cure that one.

"There's only one thing to cure your illness." He told her seriously, as if that was the most important thing ever. "You must come to see me every day to receive this…"

"This?"

Margaret gulped when Law held her face and kissed her. He kissed her passionately, absorbing the sweetness from her mouth. He explored her virgin lips, giving Margaret such strange pleasure she had never encountered before. Law kept kissing her until he felt her shivered under his touch. He knew he had to stop, somehow.

"What are you—?" Margaret whispered after Law stopped kissing her. "What are you…"

"I'm giving you treatment, little girl." Law said flatly, as if that was the most natural thing in the world. "Well, your body seems okay, now?"

Margaret knew he was right. After receiving the treatment, she felt the thing in her tummy had gone. She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm feeling much better."

"Then, see you tomorrow."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Margaret met Law every day to receive her treatment without telling anyone. She just couldn't tell anyone that she was having deadly virus from certain man, and the man kindly offered his help to cure her. Besides, it was nice to have little secret. Elder Nyon once told her to keep secret one or two. Oh, she had ripped off her last testament anyway.

Margaret knew she wasn't going to die. Not when she had personal doctor in her side.

"Law, how is Luffy's condition?" Margaret asked between their kisses. The more they kissed, the better she felt. Law smiled, placed her between his legs. He knew that was very dirty to trick young woman to satisfy his pleasure, but that was unavoidably great.

Guilty pleasure always tasted wonderful.

"I think so, as soon as Luffy stopped killing himself by destroying anything with his vulnerable body, he'll be okay." Law explained to her. "Stop licking me, you…"

"I have one wish today," Margaret told him delightfully. "Can I take a look at your _kintama_?"

Law choked as she mentioned that. He knew that she probably didn't know what she was talking about, but that made him hard.

"_Kintama_?" Law repeated her words. Margaret didn't want to see his testicles by any chances, right? "What do you want by saying that?"

"I desperately wanted to touch ones, do you mind?"

Law gulped. He might couldn't control his desires toward her anymore. His voice was deep when he continued. "It might harm you a little if you insisted to see mine."

"It's okay!" Margaret answered innocently. "Come on, show me yours!"

Law smirked and slowly, very slowly he opened his pants.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Please notice that flames are accepted happily**


End file.
